Affliate Zero Protector
by Shraffe1001
Summary: A new season of Affliate Zero. Shraffe is now tasked with a far more burden task ever; preventing the multiverse from creating a new God Paradox
1. Another Adventure?

Another Adventure?

Let's recap, shall we?

Shraffe has awakened his powers and goes to around the world searching for help for an unknown threat. Assembling a team of his own, they join the big league in a fight against Black Card, another organization with powers of their own.

Reaching to one point of exhaustion, the group nearly abandoned their job after failing several times in term of power and faith.

But none of their personal missions are reached, so none of them ever quit. With that, the Power of 24 awakens, finishing off that one war.

Still, there are more wars to be finished.

Their journey just begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a meeting room with a huge round table on it, people can be seen sitting around it.

"What is this? The further we are going, the more they had caught up with us. How can this be?"

"Not just that, but those pests from Affliate and Special Squad are getting to know us even better. Heck, Black Card could even abandon their antagonistic role."

"That is impossible! They are supposed to have a fight against themselves!"

"Are we…losing our control over the world?"

"But that will be dangerous? What will happen to us?"

"I know what to do!"

"What is it?"

"We will rewind the world once more, just like what those before us already did before."

"We don't even know where is that damn stone! How can we do such thing?"

"We have money. We'll just go and search for any. And then we'll relive back the history, preventing the world from destroyed."

"If that is the only thing we can do, fine. We need to at least secure our work."

"Leave that to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Affliate Zero's base, all 24 of them are doing their own stuff.

After the fight in the pitch dark last year, they do deserve their own rest. It was tough, as a rookie team. Even their numbers of teamwork aren't that easy to pull off.

But now it's no longer the same.

They are truly stronger than before, mastering both their ultimate forms and the Power of 24, a power of bonds between 24 souls that is capable to annihilate any evil in that world.

What's left for them now is to properly end the war.

The war for power is still going on no matter what. And in the middle of the war, innocent people are getting hurt.

So they have to do what they have to do to survive.

Back to the story, for now all of them have nothing to do. Recently they have found this website called Youtube where they thought it was a great idea to let their tension loose once in a while. Having a PTSD is not a good thing, after all.

First they make sketches, then music videos, then they gone further by making a weekly Tokusatsu series, retelling all their experiences in the battlefield and any possible future storyline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While our heroes are having fun, somewhere else some other people have their own agenda.

In a meeting in a building, a lot of people are gathering around a table.

A man walks forward to the front, speaks up to the audiences, "Thank you guys for attending this meeting today. I know all of you are having a busy day, but I really hope we could settle this problem of ours."

"As all of you should know right now, our world is in a state of denial. We have to cover up stories about the recent monsters attacks just to make sure nobody will be panic. But the vigilantes will just do their job without any care for the world."

"If I'm recall correctly, didn't they usually erase those kinds of memories from people's mind, right? So what is the problem?"

"Yet that kind of fighting is still going on, endangering everyone's life."

"Still, they manage to do something about it, right? People can still sleep well."

The man on the front smashes his fists onto the table, "And we should let them go around with such? Don't you see what I see? More people will get to become heroes, and soon they will rule all over the world. With none of them ever wanting to give their intels to us, we will be ruled by them! Everything we have built so far will be nothing!"

One man stands up. He seems older than everyone on the room.

"Mr. Jonah, those heroes have obligated their lives in fighting those monsters. For years they did not touch anything that concerns our governments' structure. I will keep on believing on their honesty on their words. Even if we are going to wage a war against them, we will surely lose."

"Then you all will pay for what you have said!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man walks out of the place, walking angrily out of a building. "They have no idea what have they done! Those vigilantes won't stop till they destroy everything! I have seen these so many times on TV. A huge destruction is bound to happen eventually!"

A man in a driver clothing approaches him, "Good morning Noah Jormugand."

"Did I know you?"

"No, but my boss do. He have been wanting to meet you ever since this morning," the man points toward a black limousine.

Without any suspicion, Noah enters the car as the driver closes it before going toward the driver's seat.

Inside, he sees another man, wearing formal clothing sits right in front of him, "Good morning, Noah Jormugand."

"Aren't you one of those people in the meeting room just now?"

"I do, yet I believe everything you have said. Why the heroes didn't just eliminate all of those monsters rather than waiting for them to appear around the city?"

"Are you implying that they have an ulterior motive?"

"It could be, or maybe not. But it is better for us to prepare ourselves if anything happen, right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the base, Shraffe is the only person left in the room, lying on a couch while hearing songs from his mp4 player. His eyes are fixated toward the ceiling yet his mind is on the music.

Sarah approaches him grabbing one of the ear buds and listen to what coming out of it. She then pulls it off, looking at him, "Soulmate #1? Isn't this song will only appear next year? Aren't you breaking the quantum physic this way?"

"What physic? I only hear the song from thousand years ago."

He sits properly, letting the girl sits beside him as close as possible.

"It's new year. Almost everyone is having a holiday back at their home."

"Back to the square one, huh? It has been a long time since we have formed our group for the first time."

"What is your plan for the holiday?"

"I naturally will go back to the Kirana Village, but it is not the time for reunion yet."

"How about this, we go to South Korea and watch one of T-ara's concert."

He blushes, "You're crazy."

"Maybe, but know you want to."

"That could have been a good idea, but I'm not sure about that."

"Too early? Then we'll be going to Kirana Village first. We should always check on the sanctuary once in awhile. Besides," Sarah leans closer to his ear, "Fathin would be more than glad to meet her favorite master…"

"Get off me!" he quickly pushes her away, "Geez, are you always like this before?"

"Nope, before I was filled with jealousy, but now my number one fetish is rainbow party."

"Wow," Shraffe shakes his head in disbelief, "You are literally the worst girlfriend ever."

"The worst or the best?" she winks at him, "You know you want to."

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because I know you will always love me no matter what."

"True…"

He smiles faintly, looking at her non-seductive expression.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah is seen packing her stuff into her small bag, with her sister, Aida leans on her door, "Going out again? How lucky you are, a college student who has no need to regard anything concern studies."

"You, a high school student, still need to study hard. You should at least able to secure your future. If you want to start enjoy your life to the fullest like me, you should start after your studies."

Aida pouts, "Secure my future? You already have a man by your side at this age. I am still single like some other unpopular female being."

Sarah stares at her, "Do you… want to join the harem?"

"The… what?"

"Shraffe is one of the people allowed to have harem in this era."

"That is awful! I did not know he is THIS kind of person!"

"He's not. I secretly made him so."

The younger girl's eyes widen, "Why would you do that?"

"It's no fun to live alone when you are married. It's great to have comrades by your side all the time."

"But…he…"

"He'll always love me, that fact itself is the truth. He is not the kind of person who would willingly to let people near him feel bad."

"Have you…always like that before?"

"I was just thinking of a lot of things; things I feel like worth try when I am still alive."

"Sharing a man's love with someone else?"

"Why not? Isn't it fun, knowing you are not alone in such love quest?"

Aida walks out of there, dumbfounded, "What a weird sister."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah is pulling her bad of clothing with her shoulders, walking downstairs as she sees an old man's face, "Ayah. You are not working today?"

"It's holiday, so I thought I would like to fill my time with the family for a while."

Aida appears out of the kitchen, "Too bad. Sarah is going to get so busy with his friends this holiday."

"Really?" he turns toward her, "Where are you going?"

"For a while, we're going back to Kirana for a short brief of time and then we are going to South Korea to watch the Dream Concert."

Aida suddenly grabs her sister's shoulders, with a shocking expression on her face, "South Korea!? Dream Concert!? I thought you said you are only going to Kirana to meet the ghost!"

Sarah laughs, "I can't bring you along. We have stuff to do."

"What stuff!? Watching concert?"

She takes out a paper laminated with a cloth attach on it. Aida tries to grab it, but she quickly pulls it away.

"BACKSTAGE PASS!? WHY DID YOU HAVE THAT!?"

"We are going to conduct an interview to anyone we can get in there."

"HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?" Aida struggles on getting the pass.

"It's good to have a boyfriend who is scheduled to appear in three episodes of Happy Together."

"WHAT!?"

Their father suddenly approaches her, "Sarah, about that…"

"I know, ayah."

"Y-you do?"

"You already arranged my marriage with someone else."

"I'm sorry…it's just that his father is my friend, and I don't want to break our relationship or something, so…"

"Next time I'll meet him, if we ever had a chance to do so. Then I'll see what I'll do about him."

"Did you… love that boyfriend of yours?"

She nods happily, "He is one man everyone wants to get their hands on, and I felt so lucky to be able to be with him."

Her mother appears beside him, "How is your boyfriend? What kind of person is he?"

"He is too loyal; sometimes it can get on my nerve. But that's what is good about him! He is so passionate to everyone that he can go crazy because of it."

"Can we meet him?"

"Sometime. We are getting busy day by day."

DING!

"He's here!" Sarah walks toward the door, seeing Shraffe with a white car by his side, waving at her.

"Bring him in."

"For a while, okay?"

Sarah walks out of the house, only to enter the house back with Shraffe follows her from behind.

He politely bows at them as Aida suddenly grabs his right hand, "Abang, welcome home!"

"Home?"

"This can always be your home!"

Sarah grabs her sister away from him, "I thought you said you are not joining the harem."

"But… but…"

The parents just laugh at them, before the father turns toward him, "So, what is your name?"

"It's Ashraf Naqiuddin, sir."

"Ashraf Naqiuddin? Who's your dad?"

"Nazmi Haris."

The two silenced, looking at each other.

Sarah sees the two, and quickly grabs Shraffe's hand, "We should go now. The ghost will get grumpy if we are a bit too late."

"Yeah, sorry for the intrusion."

The two enter the white car, moving away from the house.

The mother turns toward the father, "Ayahnya, that's… who I think he is?"

"Yeah. Fate really is a strange mechanism of life"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the car, Shraffe is sitting at the driver's seat without even touching the already-moving steering as he turns to his side, looking at Sarah, "What's up with your parents?"

"Just because…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a space-like hall, a female known as Haruna Michiko is standing at the middle of it, looking at shapes floating above hall.

"That's strange… why is it moving in a weird way?"

"Bad news!" a man enters the place as she turns toward him, "What's of it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white car enters a small road, leading to a semi-urban village. The car goes deep into the venue, finally stopping at a huge white mansion.

A white rabbit hops near the car, looking at the door as it opens up with Shraffe walks out of it.

He then notices the rabbit, pulling it toward him, "Hi, Arianna! How's your stay here?"

The rabbit shines bright, turning into a young female as she happily hugs him tightly, "Master, welcome home!"

"It seems you are missing me a bit too much."

"How am I not?" she cheerfully speaks up, running toward Sarah and hugs her, "Welcome home!"

Sarah just laughs, patting her on the back.

Shraffe chuckles, patting her on the back as well.

He turns toward the door, seeing another female with no leg can be seen below her long skirt, "Welcome home, master."

"Fathin, how are you? Did my pets made your life hard?"

"Not at all. They are indeed helpful."

"Still a friendly ghost?"

"Well, I do scare off some people…"

Shraffe just smiles, taking out two bags out of his car and walks toward her, "Please put these into the rooms."

"Rooms? Not room?"

He looks at Sarah, and turns back toward Fathin, "Let's not do that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hall, Michiko is with several people.

She speaks out loud, "What do you mean that we can no longer time travel?"

"Well, time travel is still possible, but anything on the year of 3013 till 5900 has been locked for some reason. Any souls try to get past the barrier will be thrown away into any other random year."

"How is that possible?"

"It seems something has happened between that time, something huge that anything can be considered as a paradox."

Michiko trembles in fear, "No way, it's that time again…"

"What's of it?"

"God paradox…"

Some of them look at each other, hoping for some explanation.

Michiko mutters, "It's the worst paradox ever, worse than the Butterfly Effect itself. One mistake can create an entirely new universe by itself."

"What should we do? We cannot just leave this thing as it is, right?"

She turns toward a mirror, showing Shraffe is having a meal with Sarah and others. She smiles faintly, "Don't worry. We still have our messiah, alive and ready for a new adventure."

**End.**

**Next: South Korea. Shraffe and Sarah meet Jiyin and Shunji at the concert as they meet an unexpected enemy.**


	2. Dream Concert Mayhem

Dream Concert Mayhem

Somewhere on the airport, a lone flight is seen landing on the airfield, slowly moving toward the nearest building before stopping like a car.

The door opens up with a long stair is thrown onto the ground.

Shraffe and Sarah pull their luggage, walking down onto the ground. The hot shines brightly onto the face, hurting the half-vampire's face due to him not really like such heat on his face, not because he is a vampire. That's racism, mind you.

The man speaks up, "Remind me to buy a house in this country so I can just put a portal that will connect our base to that home. Man, the sun does hate me."

The aircraft disappears into a ball of light, moving closer him and turns into a human female, "Master, do you hate riding me to any location?"

He shakes his head in pain, "O Ancient Queen, O Melody Goddess, your words are so wrong when you said it like that."

The airplane lady chuckles, "Sorry, but I really can't help it."

Sarah smiles at them, "Both of you make a really good couple. Too bad both of you are siblings."

"Hey, we're not that close! I have both parents, her mom is asexual."

The airplane lady wraps her arms around his right arm, pulling him closer to her, "How could you made an artificial intelligence hurt with such horrible words. You deserve a spanking tonight…"

"Nia, get off me!" he quickly pulls his hand off, pulling his luggage away from there as the girl quickly chases after him, "Master, wait!"

Sarah just sighs, "My sick mind truly can't comprehend some things."

**Name: Shraffe Naqiuddin  
Designation: Marzonn Zero  
Affiliation: Affliate Zero, Lost Souls  
Country: Malaysia**

**Name: Sarah Syarifah  
Designation: Gunslinger  
Affiliation: Affliate Zero  
Country: Malaysia**

**Name: Nia  
Designation: AI-N X009  
Affiliation: Affliate Zero  
Country: Malaysia**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three are now in front of the building, clearly have no idea what are they going to do right now.

"Huh, totally not planned for this," Shraffe mutters, "I did not know what to do right now."

Nia turns toward her master, "Did you told anyone to pick you up?"

"I told Shunji to do so, but he said he might be late."

Sarah mutters, "What is he doing at this time of the day?"

"Making out with girls, probably. Maybe some of the trainees from SM, I don't know."

"Wow, you really love bad mouthing your own friend."

"I was stating the fact. He got a spy mission on recovering a rumor of the whole prostitution ring among companies. His search currently leads him to Soo Man Entertainment."

"What about Core Content Media?"

"They are pretty good at hiding their stuff, and considering that T-ara is still not part of the whole scandal yet, I bet it would take time for us to bring their stuff to the light."

"Man, that KKS dude really do know his stuff. If it isn't thanks to our sudden debut to the entertainment world as New Sogambut Boys Projk (NSBP), those poor girls already got eaten by their sponsors."

Nia mutters, "Sometimes I wonder why human are so fucked up."

"It's because we are human after all. We have emotions and desires but have no idea how to control at first, so we learn how. It is not helpful that some of us do fail in following so."

Sarah suddenly mutters, "Should we make it our mission? Stopping KKS' prostitution ring from spreading even further?"

He sighs, "I don't know. Doing so will hurt CCM, and doing so will hurt SPEED, 5Dolls and T-ara. Even if it is done in secrecy, people will still run their mouth around, making speculations that ended up hurting people worse than expected. If we want to do the mission, then we should ask one of them first."

"Then ask them. They are right there."

Shraffe sees a horde of people swarming in the airport in one part of the building, with posters and cardboards shown among the crowd.

He moves a bit, looking at the occasion as seven girls with jackets over their bodies and sunglasses on their faces walk through the crowd, with a fat man follow them from behind.

As they walk past him, two of them take a quick glance on him, before entering a car and move away from there.

Nia smiles wide, "Master, it's T-ara and Kara!"

"Then I should follow them first. You two wait for Shunji and tell him about me."

He walks away from there as Sarah waves at him, "Have fun!"

But then the two hear a voice, "Hey, Sarah, Nia! Where's Shraffe?"

"Owh, hey Shunji!"

**Name: Dong Shun-Ji  
Designation: Kamen Rider Heroken  
Affiliation: Affliate Zero, Special Squad XX8 Squad  
Country: South Korea**

Nia responds, "Shraffe is chasing after T-ara and Kara."

"Wow, stalker much?"

"It's about a new mission."

"A new mission?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere underground, a man is stretching and bending his body in a painful way, totally hurting himself as depicted on his voiceless screaming face.

He keeps on bending and bending and finally bursts into an explosion of blood.

"That is gruesome…"

"Indeed it is. It's a new medication that is supposed to calm people the fuck up from their trauma."

"And it was supposed to explode people into pieces?"

"Well, not necessary. It depends on how well they can take the medicine."

A man sighs, walking out of the viewing room, "Depends? That is crazy. The Anti-trauma medicine will never be a good thing if we keep on using the word 'depend' as an excuse."

"Well, who's fault that we got kicked out of the Black Card in the first place?"

The man shouts out loud, "Damn you, Affliate Zero! I will curse you and your family for the rest of your life!"

"The leader is already cursed, so asking for more is pretty much useless at this point…"

A man in suit suddenly enters the place, startling the man who shouted, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

But the man in suit just ignores him, looking into the room of exploded man, mutters, "Still on exploding people?"

"What are you implying on?"

"Just wondering how long are you going to stay like this, living by getting criminal to just explode them into bits."

"We are producing a medicine currently."

"What kind of medicine?"

"Anti-trauma."

"Anti-trauma?" the man scoffs, "Since where did you working for a cure? You never did a cure before."

"Just trying to get some money here. Who are you anyway?"

"I am a man who is interested in your brain."

"My brain?"

"Yeah. Your mind is so powerful that it took the whole untold season just to talk about how dangerous you are. Too sad Black Card fired you and somehow becomes a good vigilante team in months."

"Well, if it not thanks to those meddling kids, I would have become the best evil scientist ever engraved into the heart of the history, surpassing those nameless Nazi scientists! Arggh, my dream!"

The guest smirks, "Considering those kids are not your normal average kids, I'm sure I can see why you have failed."

The scientist sighs, "Whatever. It is impossible for such thing to happen anymore."

"What if you can achieve such dream?"

He stops, looking at the visitor, "Who are you again?"

"A man who is willingly to help you achieve your dream in order for my dream to be achieved. It is a win-win situation, Franz Hurtz."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, the two groups move straight toward the venue of the concert. Are they having an early rehearsal? It's possible, right?

But…aren't they a bit overworking?

They just got back from Japan and already had to do a lot?

Shraffe hesitates.

Should he go back to his friends now, or he should just follow them secretly from behind?

Wait, what was that second option again?

Shraffe isn't exactly a good guy. Even if he is a gynophobic and a genophobic, his brain still has that one part in him, no matter how strong the seal is.

And so he did choose the second one. Why? His instinct said so.

Slowly following them from behind, he stops as they get into the dressing room.

Damn it, men are not allowed to be in there…

But not women, right?

No! No! NO!

Fine!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really?"

**Name: Park Jiyeon 'Jiyin' Z-J990  
Designation: Z-38  
Affiliation: Affiliate Zero, Special Squad XX8 Squad  
Country: South Korea**

Jiyin stares at Shunji, Sarah and Nia with a sour face on her, "He still has time stalking idols?"

"Well, he is looking for a mission. Maybe he could sense something from them. We all know how weird his mind moves," Shunji tries to calm her down.

"He is stalking on T-ara and Kara as we speak."

"And that is unacceptable. Why is he always gets the good part?"

Sarah, who is looking at her phone, speaks, "Nicole had just tweeted that they are going straight for a rehearsal for tonight."

All four of them are in the state of anger and jealousy. Having the same interests in this particular musical genre, they could not forgive Shraffe, who is obviously at their destination tonight way earlier.

Jiyin walks out of there, "Let's get out of here."

"We're going already?" Shunji asks her but got ignored.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a seat somewhere far from the sight of them all, looking at the Dream Concert is none other than Shraffe himself.

He is looking at T-ara, who is doing a rehearsal with their newest song, Lovey Dovey currently.

He can't help but feeling swooned over them all, especially those two girls among the seven girl unit. Those two are his old friend before they even become singers, but one of them are traumatized by dogs that she had to be wiped out of the memories of them together. Soon after that they are no longer contacting each other anymore.

The world is pretty cruel come to think of it. As long as it is not part of the God Paradox area, no changes can be made in that one time before a more advanced time travelling is found.

This is too much though. He can see his friends down there, but are unable to meet them in person.

Ah, he is wavering a bit too much. He did not even realize that their part is over. Damn you, hyperactive nerve cells…

Now it is the time for Kara! Another of his favorites!

Truthfully, he did not know which to choose. His nature of not being a picky could not allow him to choose which of his favorite of anything. It is one of those reasons why his team has so many members.

For now, he's just going to look at the group performing Step. Truthfully he wishes to watch a rehearsal on Pandora but this is not one of those times yet. It is far in the future.

"Shraffe, is that you?"

Oh no…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A paradox…"

**Name: Rina Natasha/Haruna Michiko  
Designation: Shinken White, Snow Girl Soul  
Affiliation: Honorary Affliate Zero, Lost Soul  
World: Between Time and Space**

Michiko is looking at the holographic displays of the universe and its worlds. Among the displays, a white flash is seen near the Earth.

She mutters in whispers, "An interaction of two souls moves the date a bit too early… Brother, what are we going to do? Is it for the better or for the worse?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly turning to his side, he sees Hwayoung in her performance clothing standing beside him.

She seems happy, looking at him, "It IS you!"

"Hi…" he is unable to speak, with his fear of an interaction with a woman starts to kick in.

For some reason, it happens whenever he is frustrated on something.

Or maybe…

With a quick glance, he quickly stands up, looking at his watch. It is not that time of that again, oh why…?

"Hi, Hwayoung. It has been a long time, but I'm afraid I have to go now…"

He speaks quickly, try to escape but she quickly pulls his arm, "We have not meeting for a really long time and you are running away? Is this how you treat your old friend?"

"But…"

"You…you have changed, right?"

Time is running out and she is stalling him! Arggh, why must this happens!

Hwayoung did not want to let him go, trying to take a look at your face, "I've no longer sees a fun, cheerful Shraffe in your eyes. What have happened to you in the last years?"

A lot. They consist of killing, raping, cannibal, forced marriage and more stuff he would not want to talk about, especially to this girl.

Especially this girl, who had her own share of darkness in her memories…it's just that her memory was sealed…

This is the price you have when you are working as someone who is involved with a conspiracy made by the world itself. You can no longer have a life you used to have.

If you think being an idol is tiring, try work in an industry where you need to kill people to make sure those near you are safe, and it happens any time no matter what.

Her tone changes, "Do you want me to introduce yourself to the team? You can meet her again~!"

"No!" he shouts at her, startling her.

Shraffe holds her shoulders tight, speaks to her, "You should never re-introduce her to me! You should let her be with her life!"

Sighing, he releases her, looking away, "I'm sorry, but I can't let any of you suffer anymore, not after what I did with all of you."

"Ah, Shraffe! You're here!"

Turning around, he nearly tumbles backward, seeing a woman in front of him, "Ni-Nicole?"

Oh no, her too?

Nicole looks at him, especially at his eyes, "Why did your eyes turn red? Are you sick or something?"

He quickly walks past her, breathing heavily. No, not this time around!

He then sees a feet in front of him, looking at the owner's face, "Jiyin!"

He quickly hugs her, biting her neck as quickly as possible.

She just chuckles as he is sucking on her blood, "You are always forgets this time of the month."

The two idols are standing there, startled.

Hwayoung mutters, "Jiyeon?"

"Nope. It's Jiyin. I'm a different person."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to," Shraffe speaks up, pulling his fangs out of her neck.

The girls are more shocked, looking at those sharp teeth he has on his mouth, "Wh-what are those things?"

"Are you…a vampire?" Nicole asks him, "Like Twilight?"

"Seriously?" Shraffe feels insulted, "Of all vampire references you could pull off, you choose to say Twilight? I was hoping an American girl like you to use Dracula instead."

Nia, Sarah and Shunji appear behind the two heroes as the non-human one speaks to them, "I am scanning for a powerful energy coming out from the stage, but it is faint."

Shraffe quickly turns around, looking at them, "Then we shall move forward the time to the Dream Concert."

"Why?" Shunji wonders, "Why not now?"

"No idea."

Sarah takes out her phone, pressing something as the place around them moves in a fast rate, and stops when they are already full of people.

Nia quickly looks at the stage, "The Dream Concert is about to start!"

Sarah stares at him, "You just wanting to watch the concert as fast you could, right?"

"Why not? That way, I can escape from those two as fast as possible."

"You are one cruel man. No wonder girls love you so much."

"That's like the opposite of love."

"Nope, girls simply love bad boys."

Not wanting to argue such sexist comment coming from a girlfriend who has no sense of jealousy, he focuses his eyes on the stage.

They spend like, a lot of time watching the concert and yet nothing happened.

Well, this is boring…

But then the idols start to gather as the closure of the concert.

Below at the steps in front of the stage, a dark light flashes brightly, with a lot of creatures coming out of it toward them all.

All five of them take out their range weapons, running toward those monsters and shooting at them all, as people start escaping from the place in fear.

The five reach the stage, but bounced off away from there.

Shraffe lands on his two feet, looking at the stage, "A barrier? What for?"

Nia responds, "I can sense a field-like energy around the stage and it is gradually disappearing. It's…"

Sarah calmly mutters, shooting down some of the monsters, "Someone is capturing the idols."

"Any chance where to find that someone?"

Nia responds again, "Judging by the signature energy, that person is at the backstage!"

Shraffe and Jiyin quickly run toward the backstage, leaving the other three fighting against those monsters.

Shunji sighs, wearing a green belt around his waist, "I guess we are just going to let those two lovers doing this type of job."

Sarah smirks, "Don't tell me you are jealous with your own cousin?"

"You are not jealous with that clone?"

"You know my sexual fantasies involved Shraffe and tons of women, right?"

"You are one weird girlfriend…"

The three are in a stance, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

Shunji takes out a green test tube and puts it on a slot on his belt. Black lines moving across his body and shoots out green armors, which then put themselves onto his body, giving him a green eagle-based suit.

Sarah takes out her phone and inserts a badge somewhere into the phone, which then reappears on the screen, with some menu on it. She presses the one that says 'Initiate' as the screen turns white. Sarah shoves the phone forward, letting out white pieces fly out of it and attach onto her body, giving her a gunner-like suit.

Nia simply standing still, with her body turns into data, which then turns into an airplane-like suit.

Shunji takes out a sword, charging forward as he slashes them down in quick slashes. Sarah and Nia stand back-to-back, shooting down all of them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the backstage, Shraffe and Jiyin are stopping right at the back where the equipments are set, looking at a few figures in black robes kneeling down.

All of them turn toward the two, as one of them stands up, moving toward the heroes, letting out a feminine voice, "Keep on going. I'll deal with them all."

Ready in a stance, she is preparing to fight them.

Shraffe smirks, also preparing in his stance, "You should know, I have no qualm in beating up ladies. Wait, why am I saying such sexist statement?" he realizes his mistake in reading the script.

Jiyin just shrug.

**"Affliate Henshin!"**

Taking out a bulky silver gun, Jiyin inserts a slab with a green mark on it into a slot at the back of the gun, loading the gun. Lines appear across her body as they soon turn her from a gird-filled human into a woman wearing a military-based suit.

Shraffe raises his right hand on his face's level as a golden bulky bracelet appears attached on his wrist. He pulls out a level, spins it around and inserts back with a force, shooting out golden lights onto him, giving him a knight-like golden armor.

Shraffe takes out his sword with his left hand, running toward the lady as he tries to hit her with the blade, but she dodge. But then he manages to hit her with his right fist a lot of time, staggering her a bit. The lady then does a backflip, avoiding a flame coming out of Jiyin's gun.

Jiyin takes out one slab and inserts a different one into a different slot as she shoots out metal arrows toward the lady, forcing her to flips a lot of time.

She then laughs, "Stupid," moving her gun toward the people in black, shooting a grenade which explodes seconds later.

All of them are separated, on the floor as the place they gathered have a huge hole on it.

One of them shouts at her with a masculine voice, "Fool, what have you done!?"

"Fuck!" Shraffe quickly pulls Jiyin out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The barrier flickers a bit, which then turns into a big ball, with the idols fly into it.

Shraffe arrives into the scene, manages to grab one's hand and pulls her out of the way.

She falls onto the floor, seemingly fainted.

Shunji looks at her in silenced, "Shraffe…you just knocked out Kang Jiyoung…"

"So?"

"You really have no problem hitting women, don't you?"

The people in black arrive at the stage, looking at what had happened in horror as one of them shouts, "Mission fail! Let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!"

Shraffe takes out his golden sword and throws toward one of their's left hands, stick it onto a wall as she shouts in pain.

He then jumps toward her, approaching her, "Okay, now let's see who the fuck are we dealing with?"

He pulls her hood of her, showing a face of a woman as the five gasp in horror.

Jiyin mutters, "Is that Han Seungyeon that you just stab your sword with?"

"I…have no idea…"

**End.**

**This chapter is the start of an arc called 'The Shadow's World'. Yes, I am using k-idols as the base of it. Don't worry, things aren't going so in such way after this.**

**Next: In South Korea, the supposed disappeared idols can still be seen around the world, with all of them play this gimmick called 'Dark Side of Idols', trying to have a darker, edgier, hotter and sexier side of the entertainment. But this is not the only problem as a news has stated that one village in Japan is acting weird with another team of Affliate Zero approach the place.**


End file.
